The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus with a tapedeck for reproducing magnetic tape cassettes, comprising and more particularly to an improvement in a flywheel, in such a deck.
Flywheels used in the decks of magnetic-tape-cassette apparatuses typically include a groove in their circumferential edge, in which groove a belt for driving the flywheel is engageable, and a flywheel shaft. Such a flywheel is shown in U.S. Ser. No. 08/113,547, filing date Aug. 27, 1993 herewith incorporated by reference). The flywheel shaft generally also forms the capstan which moves the magnetic tape from the supply reel to the take-up reel past the magnetic head at a given speed.
It is known to manufacture such flywheels as machined parts made of brass. Such a flywheel is very expensive as regards production and material.
It is also known to provide such flywheels with a circumferential plastic moulding having an external groove for the belt. Such a flywheel can be manufactured economically but poses problems because the moulding may become cracked and come loose due to ageing of the plastic moulding and due to the different expansion coefficients. The groove for the belt may then also disappear and the deck is no longer operational.
It is further known to mould a flywheel with its belt groove entirely from a plastic material and to secure a metal disc with a parallel face to the plastic flywheel in order to increase the flywheel mass. This results in an increased thickness of the flywheel.